Total Drama Author 7
A lot of people think that they are great authors. This is the ultimate test of an author's ability, drive, and talent in writing. This is not only a camp where people are getting their writing skills improved but they are competing to be the best author.... Who will prove that they have the skills? Who will crumble under the pressure? Who will rise to the occasion? This... is... TOTAL! DRAMA! AUTHOR! 7!!! How It Works #Two teams will be constructed. #The teams will compete in challenges. (i.e. Write a story where Lindsay and Tyler break up OR write a story where Beth suddenly becomes popular OR write a story about the contest itself.) #Reddy and BB will read and judge the stories, and determine which team wins. #The winning team is invincible! #Reddy and BB (Whoever judged the losing team) will pick whoever was the best author on the team that week. #The best person on the losing team will pick two of their teammates to be up for elimination. #The bottom two will give reasons to stay in the game. #The judges will determine who goes home (The only guarantee that one is safe is if they're on the winning team, or they win an individual challenge). #Repeat the above steps. #Later in the game, there will be a merge, and the two teams will become the Best-Sellers. #More challenges, stories, elimination. #One author will be left and will be declared the best author ever! Rules *You have from the Sunday the challenge is posted until Friday to post it. To give the judges time, we need the stories before 3:00 PM EST every Friday. *All eliminations are final, do not start fights with the judges over them. *There is too be no cursing (I.E. words not said on Total Drama), gory violence, or sexual content in the stories. (If you have a question about these limitations, please contact Nalyd on Chatango or his talk page.) *Being rude to other authors in the camp or in Chatango will result in penalties. *The winner will be made an admin on the wiki, and a judge for future seasons of Total Drama Author. Staff *Nalyd Renrut - Host, challenge maker, judge, eliminator *Sunshine - Second season winner, challenge maker, eliminator, professional chef *Chimmy - Third season winner, challenge maker, judge, eliminator, professional professional *Shane - Fourth season winner, challenge maker, eliminator, professional person *Reddy - Fifth season winner, challenge maker, judge, professional red dude *BB - Sixth season winner, challenge maker, judge, professional extraordinare Contestants SIGN-UPS ARE CLOSED #Rocks #Sun #LF #Duke #Mr. E #Tcf09 #Kev #TDIFAN #Cod #Sethy #Sunsummer7 #Plat #MrD #Draven #Ult #Jake #TDA15 #Fanny #Toad #Zach #MTDM #Jessica #Snow #Oatmeal- #Drama #AJ #TN #Neko #Heather rocks #Kg #Aimers #Alfan #Morg #Noahfan #5 Gum #EvaBridgetteGwenRocks #CD-TDA #SMP #Nad #TDAFan99 Pre-Game Challenge This challenge is to write a story about anything you want. It must abide by the rules, and only use characters from Total Drama. The story will be judged on its plot, spelling, grammar, creativity, and originality. It is due February 26. Chimmy, BB, Reddy, and I will each judge ten people. (Sunshine, Shane, if either of you want to judge, let me know.) Only the top 14 will move on to the actual competition, 26 of you will not. Rock's Story This is based off of the Horror genre. Competitors * Courtney * DJ * Duncan * Noah * Alejandro * Owen * Harold * Beth ---- Story: Two cars were crashed into each other after a noticable accident onto the silent, lonely street. The incident had happened as a man had gotten drunk, and rammed into a lady's SUV hitting her into the nearby terrain. "A-a-a-a-g-h, how-how could you?" The lady heavily says. The man realizes she was dying but he couldn't stay too long to suffer his consequence. But as all, he runs from his crime and drives off into the night wondering where to go. "You're wondering what happened to the lady?" "He-hehe-hehe, well you'll see." as the narrator bluntly laughs. It was another day in the Spielsberg Mall as DJ, the gentle mall cop joins the team on his starting day on his job. "I'm guessing you're the new guy, am I right?" as the other officer says. "I guess you can say-y that, hey are you calling me "bluff". "I never mentioned it but you do seem a little soft to be a cop, considering that you're bla-" DJ grabs the officer and strangles his collar, "What were you going to say, Hmmm-m "black"? The officer struggles from DJ's hold of his vest, "Not at all, bro." "Good, don't bring it up again." as DJ lets go of the officer's vest collar. Courtney comes through the entrance of the Spielsberg Mall as a security guard scans her in order to access through. "So where is young lady like you going?" the officer flirtatiously asks her. "Don't try the romance act with me, officer or whatever your "name" is supposed to be." as Courtney snickerly passes through the I.D. detector. An odd lady walks through the I.D. detector without any suspiciousness. As she chases through the crowded building, the camera notices her movements while the guards swiftly stop her and throw her out of the exit. "Another person sneaking into the mall, that's dissapointing for her look." DJ notifies Harold, the head mall cop. Lovely Beth entered into the Spielsberg Mall and as clumsy as she is, trips over the broken glass from an incident on the 23rd floor. Alejandro, the assisant cop of Harold works and investigates the room where a suicide note was made and the shattered window that a man fell through. "Where do we get crime sprees like this now?" as DJ wonders from the sight of the shattered mirror, "Your mom, hahaha." Harold jokingly tells. DJ confusingly stares at Harold, "..That's nice, sir." Sun's Story "I'm Here For You" by Sunslicer2 Characters Courtney-Present Trent-Present Setting: Canada, After Total Drama World Tour Ends Courtney sat on a dock, thinking about her mistakes on Total Drama. She recounted every kiss she shared with that delinquent, and began crying each time she remembered the feeling of kissing him. "Why?" she asked herself. "Why did he cheat on me?" She covered her face with her hands, and began tearing up. "Why me?" Behind her, Courtney heard a slight ruffle of leaves, and turned around. "What do you want?" She had no idea who it was, but she didn't even care. If it was a kidnapper, let her be kidnapped; if it was a killer, let her be killed. "Well," said the teenaged boy, who went to sit on the dock, "I think I know how you feel. I mean, Gwen basically cheated on me, and I want you to know that someone else is here for you." Courtney turned towards Trent and glared. "How did you even find me?" "Easy!" exclaimed Trent. "We go to the same school!" Courtney looked at him in confusion. "We do?" Trent smiled, and took out his guitar from the case behind him. "Of course, I was even going to vote for you in the election. Now let me sing you a song." Trent placed his guitar on his lap, and began to sing while playing the G chord. "Hunger in your eyes! Thirst, hidden in your soul! Chasing after something, but you have no goal! You lied right to my face, yeah, I see it in your eyes. You have no regrets! You're just one of them! ''I wrote this after me and Gwen broke up. I think it also fits Duncan and what he did to you. He really didn't deserve you." Courtney blushed and look away. "Why are you here?" "I think you already asked that," whispered Trent with a grin on his face. "But if you want me to answer again, I will." Courtney reacted on impulse, and flung her arms around Trent and began crying. "Why me? Why did he have to cheat on me? I thought we had something special!" Trent patted her back, and put her head on his shoulder. "Because, he didn't realize how better you were than him. He didn't deserve you, Courtney." Courtney pulled back, and looked at Trent, her face streaming with tears. "But then who does?" Trent pulled Courtney closer, and put his mouth to her forehead. "Only time can tell, Courtney. But I assure you, you will find someone." Courtney held on to Trent and pulled him even closer. "I hope so." Trent looked down at Courtney and sighed. "I'm here for you. And I probably always will be." LF's Story '''Luscious LeShawna's Humble Beginnings. By: LeShawnafan.' Characters: LeShawna- 5 years old to present. Aunt LaQuisha- LeShawna's Aunt. LeShawna's Mom and Dad. Producers- Total Drama Island Producers. Angie- A little girl at the shelter LeShawna volunteers at. (As you can tell, this takes place before and during TDI. The epilogue takes place after TDWT has ended.) The day LeShawna turned five was a stepping stone into the rest of her life. This was the moment LeShawna developed her lovable attitude, and her "special" abilities of dancing. She recieved a letter in the mail on her 5th Birthday from her Aunt, who she hadn't seen in 2 years. She hardly remembered who see was and had taken the letter to her mom first, just to find out. "Oh honey, that's from your Aunt! You don't remember her because you were only 3 when you first met her! She's a very busy lady, taking care of LaShaniqua and running her own business. I pray that she can handle all that work," LeShawna's mom had told her. After that, LeShawna ran to her room and opened the letter. The letter read: Dear LeShawna, Within this letter, I have supplied you with 3 tickets to go see the musical at the local Community College. My friend has a son who goes there, and is starring in the musical and gave me free tickets. But sadly, I cannot take off work to see it, so as your Birthday present I'm giving you my tickets. Be sure to take your mom and dad with you, because I'm sure they'll love it as much as you will. Have fun, and Happy Birthday!! Love, Aunt LaQuisha. LeShawna ran out of her room and showed the letter and tickets to her mom. The musical was that night, and as soon as LeShawna's dad arrived home, they got ready and left for it. The musical lasted for and hour and a half, and during the whole performance, LeShawna wondered what it would be like to be a dancer, and dance in front of everyone in the audience. This thought of performing in front of people usually would frighten many, but to LeShawna, she didn't care. Even at the age of 5 she knew that dancing was going to be one of her talents. As the years went on and on, LeShawna never lost sight of her dream, of one day becoming famous and reaching out to others. She completed the second goal by volunteering and the children's shelter, helping misguided kids, preteens, and teens. Everyone loved her there because of her helping attitude. LeShawna continued to use her dance "skills" to try to cheer up the kids in the shelter. Everyday, she would call them down to the rec center, and put on a little show for them. The younger ones loved it, while the older ones thought of it more as a joke. LeShawna had always had trouble helping the older ones, but she usually found a way to get through to most of them. One day, while LeShawna was performing one of her afternoon dance shows, some of the kids were watching TV in the same area. A commercial popped up and showed that there were auditions being held for a reality show called, "Total Drama Island." One of the girls, Angie, turned towards LeShawna after the commercial had ended. "LeShawna, you need to audition for that! You would be perfect for that show!" Angie told LeShawna. LeShawna stopped dancing and looked at Angie. "You know what, that's a great idea Angie! I think that show needs someone like me," LeShawna agreed, hugging Angie before she went home. As she arrived home, LeShawna couldn't wait to tell her parents. She knew that her mom and dad would be behind her no matter what, and she thanked them for that. The onl thing that worried her was whether or not the producers would accept her. She thought that there couldn't be anyone else like her out there, so why not accept her? LeShawna had filmed her audition, and sent it to the producers. She was anxious now, unable to wait. Even in her audition she couldn't wait to get a call back from the producers even though they hadn't even seen her audition yet. Days went on, and LeShawna was becoming more and more anxious, wondering if they really would pick her. The one thing that made LeShawna not herself is second guessing. The days continued to add up, and LeShawna still had not recieved a call from the producers. Then, after a few weeks of anxiously waiting for a call, and almost thinking she wouldn't be chosen, LeShawna recieved a call from the producers saying they would love to have her join the cast. She immediately told her parents, and began packing. She still had to wait a week to leave for the Island, but she didn't care. All she knew was that she was happy that she made it. She wasn't allowed to tell anyone at the shelter where she was going because of the contract she was under. But she knew that the kids at the shelter would be happy with her no matter how far she made it. Epilogue After 3 seasons of TD, LeShawna was actually happy to be getting a break. With all the stress of the last 2 seasons, it was finally time for her to take a break, and get back to her old self. She knew that she would have trouble because of her crying incident in season 2, and then falling for Alejandro in season 3, but she knew she could get back for her old ways, like in season 1. She knew that once she saw eveyrone back home again, they wouldn't care. They would just be happy for her because of how successful she was. Winning isn't everything, ''LeShawna would always think to herself whenever she was eliminated. She was just happy she could be in all 3 seasons, and get a chance not everyone got. She realized she had completed her first goal, to become famous. Even though that was a goal of her's, she didn't seem to care for it that much anymore. She was just happy to have made the friends that she had made, and enjoyed the game. Now, it was time for her to get back to her normal life, and be herself. Duke's Story Sierra & Her Family Sierra Andrews (Main Role) Angela Kenzen (Sierra's Mom) James Andrews (Sierra's Father) Drew Kenzen (Sierra's Stepfather) Drew Andrews (Sierra's Brother) Siena Andrews (Sierra's Sister) Maya Kenzen (Sierra's Step-sister) Charlene Kennedy (Sierra's Aunt) David Kennedy Jr. (Sierra's Uncle) Christine Marie Welch-Kennedy (Sierra's Grandmother) David Kennedy Sr. (Sierra's Grandfather) Cody & His Family Cody Anderson (Main Role) Missy Anderson (Cody's Mother) Matthew Anderson (Cody's Father) Leigh Anderson (Cody's Sister) Mike Anderson (Cody's Cousin) Cameron Anderson (Cody's Cousin) Marina Anderson (Cody's Aunt) Mitchell Anderson (Cody's Uncle) Guest Stars Beth, Bridgette, DJ, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Katie, LeShawna, Lindsay, Noah, Owen, Sadie, Trent, and Tyler. '''Sierra and Cody Get Married?' One beautiful sunny day, in Canada two Total Drama castmates got married. Cody was panicking, there was 7 hours before the wedding, and he hadn''t even taken a shower or anything. Luckily, Cody's sister Leigh came to the rescue. The shiny doorbell rang as Cody ran downstairs.'' "Leigh, you're a lifesaver!" Cody exclaimed with a grin on his face. "No problem little brother, how old are you know?" Leigh asked. "Twenty-one." Cody answered. "Anyways, where are the kids?" Leigh asked. "Ashley is still sleeping, Drew is watching a episode of Total Drama World Tour." Cody explained. "Okay, go get in the shower, I'll watch Drew." Leigh insisted. "Okay, thanks." Cody replied happily. At Sierra's mother's house, things were more hectic, Sierra's dress hadn't come in until 3:30, the wedding was set for 6:30. Sierra's aunt and mother helped with Sierra's make-up. "I can't believe the day is finally here!" Sierra exclaimed happily. "You look stunning." Sierra's mother insisted. "Maya, could you stop texting and get ready?" Sierra asked. "Whatever." Maya replied. "Your lucky you even get to be a bridesmaid." said Siena. "Your just jealous that my daddy is richer than yours." Maya insisted. "Ah!" Sierra screamed. "What?" Sierra's aunt asked. "I have a zit!" Sierra screamed. "Chill Sierra." Siena insisted. "Shut up, you people are just lucky my daddy's paying for all this." said Maya. "Stop being so disrespectful!" Siena shouted as she slapped Maya. "You did not just do that!" Maya shouted. "Maya, get over here!" Maya's father shouted. "Yes daddy?" Maya asked. "If you ruin Sierra's big day you will have your phone taken away for a year, do you understand me? I'm sick of you being so disrespectful!" Maya's dad screamed. "As you can see things aren't going as smoothly as Sierra had planned, but something will come up and perk her up. It's currently 5:25, and we are at the church getting ready." Drew reported. "Sierra, you have a visitor." said Sierra's mom. "Who is it?" Sierra asked. "Me." Drew answered. "Drew! Oh my gosh, how are you? Hows Emily?" Sierra asked excitedly. "Great, she's pregnant with twins!" Drew exclaimed happily. Things seemed to have perked up Sierra's day, but at the wedding many different things change that, what has seemed to turn out as a good day, will turn into a nightmare. It's now time for the wedding. The priest was none other than Chris McLean. "Cody, do you take Sierra to be your wife?" Chris asked. "I do." said Cody with a smile. "Sierra do you take Cody as your husband?" Chris asked. "I can't." Sierra answered. "Huh?" The whole audience said in shock. "That girl has been stalking Cody since Total Drama World Tour!" LeShawna shouted. "Why won't you marry him Sierra?" Maya asked curiously. "I'm in love with Tyler." Sierra answered. "What!" The whole audience shouted. "Why didn't you say anything?" Cody asked sadly. "You're making Cody cry Sierra, marry him!" Justin shouted. "There's no wedding today." Cody answered with a sob. "Cody, wait!" Sierra exclaimed, but was stopped by Tyler. "You seriously like me?" Tyler asked. "Yes!" Sierra exclaimed happily. "Back off, he's mine." Lindsay assured. "Want to get married right now?" Tyler asked. "I do!" Sierra exclaimed. "What!" Lindsay screamed. "It's fine by me." said Chris. "You don't have a marriage license." said Lindsay. "It's fine by me." Chris assured. "It's not legal then, and you aren't even a priest!" LeShawna exclaimed. "Isn't that invalid?" Sadie asked. "Anyways, just go to the reception." Chris said as he ended the ceremony. "No! Tyler!" Lindsay screamed as she started sobbing. "It's okay girl, they will pay." LeShawna assured him. "Yeah, Lindsay it's not even legal." Bridgette added. In the end, Tyler and Sierra got officially married with a marriage license, they have two kids named Stephanie and Jake, they live in Malibu, Lindsay, Heather, LeShawna, Gwen, Bridgette, Izzy, and Beth formed The Relationship/Break-Up Band. Cody is now living in New York with his new wife Tracey. He got full custody of Drew and Ashley. He and Tracey had another boy named Jason. LeShawna and Harold are engaged. Gwen and Duncan's marriage anniversary is coming up in 2 weeks, The former Total Drama contestants are talking to the producers about coming back for 8 more seasons. The next season comes on June 6th. The Happy/Sad End. Mr. E's Story Tcf09's Story Night Shift - 'By: Totalcartoonfan09 (Takes Place after TDWT)' (Not yet completed or checked for spelling/grammer) ---- "Well Noah it's great to have you back." stated Noah's Co-Worker John as he prepaired to close down the library for the day. "Now I know you may be shaken up a bit from your experience on that dangerous yet awesome show but I'm going to need you to watch the library tonight, will that be okay?" he continued. Noah appreciated his job and normally wouldn't have mind working the night shift, but he just couldn't do it that day. He hasn't stepped foot in his own house for months now and at this point, all he wants to do is go home and pass out in his beloved bed. He finally made the decision to tell John that he couldn't watch the library for him that night do to the lack of knowlage he gained from the other dimwits on the show and the only way to cure it was to sleep in his own bed. Altough this has nothing to do with watching the library for a night, John wouldn't catch on since he's not always the brightest star in the sky. Noah was caught by suprise when he turned around only only to see a note and a chain of keys sitting on the desk behind him. He wasn't so much concerend about where John went at the moment. He was mostly curious about what the note said, so Noah did what any other person would have done in a situation like this, he read it. Dear Noah, You never answered my question dude! You looked really concerend when I asked you, so I just assumed you would say yes. Anyway I bet you we're wondering what those keys are for right? Ya well me too, the big boss never told me. Okay he did but I didn't really catch everything that he said because I zoned out. All I heard was "Keys", "Lock Doors", "Crazy", "Gets in", "Ruined", and "Fired". I really don't understand what he means by that so I thought if you take my job tonight, you can figure it out. Well I have to go man, your snapping out of your dazed state and I need to leave before you try to reason with me wait... before you make me stay here and actually work um... before I miss the party...Okay bye. ''-Jhon'' Noah was appauled by this letter. Not only did John trick him into taking his shift, but he spelled his own name wrong! But that wasn't the main priority at this moment, Noah had to "decode" what the boss told John. Once he read the note again he instantly realised that he needs to lock the doors in the library. As he began to walk towards the main entrance he heard a sudden loud bang behind him. Noah swiftly turned around and yelled "Who's There?!" as his breathing became more intense. "Come out now or...or i'll call the police!" he hesitantly threatened. Noah waited about a minute for a reply and he soon grew annoyed of the silence. He figured it was just some books that were stacked incorrectly on the shelf that fell, but he still wasn't completely sure. After a second of thinking he tip-toed down the aisle to investigate more. When he reached the end of the book shelf Noah screamed in horrer as he saw, right there on the floor plain in sight, a couple of spread out fiction books laying at his feet. "Seriously?!" Noah yelled in anger "You almost gave me a heart attack!!" he screamed as he snatched the fallen books up from the ground. (To be continued later when I get more ideas :P) Kev's Story TDIFAN's Story Cod's Story Betrayal (This takes place after TDWT) (Note: There is summer in Canada xD) "Duncan? Duncan, answer me! Duncan!" Gwen shouted. ---- It was summer. The grass fresh and green. The air, cool and refreshing. The sun, hot and relaxing. Duncan was back home, his feet raised by the desk in front of him, in his messy, rugged room. He was waiting for a reply to his email from his girlfriend, Gwen. Earlier in the year, Duncan and Gwen had competed in a reality show, where he had hooked up with her. Although he was dating Gwen, he had dated another girl on the show, Courtney. Courtney took a blow from Duncan's choice, as he had been found kissing Gwen, even before he was dating her. As Duncan thought about the past year, he couldn't help a feeling of guilt. Should I have really broken Courtney's heart? He thought. No, why do you care, you're the tough guy. Said another voice in his head. But she understood me. She knew that underneath my appearance, there is someone nice inside. Mister Goody Two-Shoes, eh? ''Replied the other voice. Just then, Gwen's email arrived. Duncan opened the virtual message and began to read. ''Duncan, Hey, it's Gwen. I thought about your last email and decided that we should meet up sometime. Maybe get lunch together? There's this great little place called Wawanakwa Cafe. We should meet there. Anyways, life has sucked lately, as usual; High School's been as grueling as ever. But, when I feel down, I can always think of you to feel better. So, hopefully I'll see you soon! Love, Gwen. Duncan smiled. Gwen always made him smile. As Duncan was closing Gwen's email, he noticed a second email, this time from... Courtney. Courtney hadn't emailed him or even talked to him since the break-up. Duncan opened the email, nervously, and began reading its contents. (Not finished) Sethy's Story The Annoying Chris ---- This story is dedicated to the to the contestant who Chris managed to annoy the crap out of them. ---- Episode 1: Annoying Gwen "Hey Gwen. Hey Gwen. Hey Gwen. Hey Gwen. Hey Gwen" Chris started to say. "Whatya want, Chris?" Gwen responded "Chris ya glad I didn't say Gwen again. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" "That was just stupid. That wasn't even funny" "Hey Gwen, can you do this with you tounge?" Chris began to bite his tounge. "UGH!" Gwen yelled back. "Hey Gwen, Hey Gwen, HEY GWEN" Chris said. "What the crap could it be this time?" "Can you touch your eyeball with your tounge? Come on! You're not trying!" "Chris, SHUT UP! Seriously, I can't think at all! Shut the heck up so I can get some peace and quiet!" "Hey Gwen." "WHAT?" "Cody." Cody then started to hug and kiss Gwen "Let go of me!" Chris started to get depressed. "I tried to warn her. Um...hey Trent!" Trent responded "Aw Crap!" Sunsummer7's Story I See London: Alternate Ending Alejandro was on the plane, watching the rest of the episode. However, something Noah said caught his attention. Noah was tying Tyler down on the torture rack. He said to Owen, "Quick. Tie him down before Alejandro shows up and makes me do it just because I'm shorter." "Why don't you like Al? He's great!" Owen responded. "I don't trust the guy. He's like an eel, dipped in greese, swimming in motor oil." Noah described Alejandro. "Dirty?" Owen asked. "Slippery. Think about it. He's like Heather, only with social skills." Noah said. Later, when Noah and Owen got back, Alejandro angrily glared at Noah. "You were watching everything? Wow. That's awkward." Noah said nervously. "Like an eel dipped in greese." Alejandro replied. "Where I'm from that's a compliment! Tough neighborhood." Noah said trying to cover it up. But Alejandro only rolled his eyes. Meanwhile, when Duncan returned, Noah tried to get his vote. "What do you want?" asked Duncan. "For you to vote for Alejandro." Noah said back. "Yeah, and?" Duncan asked, trying to get information. Noah told Duncan the truth about Alejandro. "Alright. I'll vote with you. On one condition. You take me to the final three with you and Owen." Duncan offered. "Deal." Noah responded. At the elimination ceremony, Chris said that Alejandro or Noah would go home. Alejandro grinned at Noah, only to find out that he had been voted off. Chris pushed Alejandro to the door, but he refused to go. "NO! I'M STAYING!" Alejandro yelled. "Owen." Noah said. Owen approached Alejandro. "Sorry, Al!" he said. "How many times do you have to call me-" Alejandro tried to say. But Owen interupted by farting in his face. Alejandro fell right out the door because of the smell. "Wow. We forgot to give him a parachute." Chris said. Epilouge Noah, Duncan, and Owen made it all the way to the final three. Noah won the the race to Hawaii due to his knowlodge about geography. And Owen and Duncan tied. Owen won the fire dance of death tie-breaker due to Duncan not being able to knock him off. The race up the volcano worn out Owen, and Noah won Total Drama World Tour. Plats Story RE: ... ---- *'Characters' **''Courtney- The "Protagonist"'' **''Chris- The Sadistic Host'' **''Duncan- The Juvenile Delinquent'' **''Owen- The Lovable Goofball'' **''Beth- The Underachiever'' **''Justin- The Model'' **''LeShawna- Ms. Loud and Proud'' **''Heather- The Queen Bee'' **''Lindsay- The Special One'' **''Harold- Lv. 45 in Squirrel Scouts'' *'Setting' **''After The Aftermath: II and before Ocean's Eight-or-Nine'' **''First person view from Courtney'' **''Third person view on remaining Total Drama Action contestants'' **''The writing is her thoughts as she types her letter to debut. Quotes are not necessary.'' MrD's Story Name: The Drama Machine Author: Mrdaimion Setting: Almost imedietly after Total Drama World Tour ended. Main character: Alejandro, in the Drama Machine I... I couldn't remember... What happened to me? Something bad... Painful... Heartbreaking... But what was it? ''I didn't have enough time to figure out this deeply puzzling question before someone shouted near-by. "He's awake! He's awake!" I turned my head towards the noise, and saw that a scientist, or more likely intern, was the source of it. Chris smiled broadly, the sun-light reflecting off of his teeth. "Excellent..." He rubbed his hands together and laughed manically, not being able to get any more cliche. He didn't bother to fill me in on anything, and he turned to all of the interns. "The board will come here in a few hours to see if this, er, 'product' is acceptable. Everyone, get yourself presentable." Chris walked off, presumably to follow his own advice, and the interns scrambled across the area. I might have found it humorous if I didn't have so much on my mind. ''Wh-What product? Are they talking about me? I thought, that being all on my mind as the hours crept by, until the board finally arrived. Chris hurried to greet them, and he grinned at them. "Welcome," He started. "to which will be the greatest reality show of all time!" He started walking off, and with his hand, gestured for them all to follow him. They all looked at each other and shrugged, then they followed him. He lead them all right in front of me, and they stared in marvel. "So, long story short, we gather the ex-contestants, and put them all in the body of the drama machine, and they shall be forced to compete together in a new season! What do y'all think?" The board members looked at each other skeptically. "Hm... Well... I suppose we could do a test run of it, and..." The board member continued, but I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy thinking about what they did to me... Then it struck me that what they did to me was probably bad. And they wanted to do it again. To twenty-four other people. I couldn't let that happened. I did was distinctively sounded like a roar, surprising everyone. I stopped simply standing there and ran at them, causing Chris to jump out of the way, and leaving most of the board members trampled. I stopped, and turned to Chris. "Woah, dude, you don't want to hurt this handsome devil, do you?" He said, obviously frightened. "Yes, you are a devil..." I said, before swinging my arm at him, ending his life. I then furiously jumped out of the roof somehow to where it was raining, and heard people screaming. At me. Why me? "I mean no harm." I said, but that didn't calm any of them down. They just wouldn't understand. Too simple-minded, I supposed, they must be in so much pain because of it. So, I decided to end their suffering. I stepped on as many as possible, getting some sadistic pleasure from it, for some reason. I then saw some of them wise up, and send the military at me, like a cliche horror movie. The tanks came rolling in and fired at me, causing a tiny dent in my armor. I glared at the tanks, and stepped on some of them, causing them to instantly crumble under my power. Some people held their ground and continued to fire, yet the wiser ones made their tanks turn away, and get away from the scene as fast as possible. I instantly annihilated the ones that stayed, but I let the ones that ran away live. For now. Seeing how their big tanks didn't work, some idiot decided to send soilders who looked like toys in my perspective after me. I rolled my eyes, and crushed them all instantly, the few bullets that were actually fired simpilay bouncing off of me. I continued on, the military not taking the risk of missiles in a highly populated area. While I was walking through the once powerful city, some idiot ''people decided "Hey! It'll be an awesome idea to shoot at him with ordinary guns with the military can't defeat them!" A small group of people apparently followed his suggestion, and I looked down at them in pity. "This is the reason I'm attacking you..." I growled, before stomping on them, adding some more to the death list. The other ones screamed in panic and ran away with a shocked impression, as if they actually expected that to work. I would have rolled my eyes, if I still had some, and I moved my arm in a swift blow, knocking a building over, and crushing some more citizens. I continued on my journey, crushing everything in my path, until I saw someone important... Close to me... Then it hit me. Heather. She caused this to happen to me. I ran towards her, and she turned her head slightly towards me, then screamed for her life. She ran to no avail, and I picked her up. "Well, Heather." I roared. "See what you did to me?" She nodded her head slightly. "Well, it's the last thing you'll ever freaking see." I was about to clench my first, crushing her to death, when I looked down. There was water gathering at my feet, and I saw my reflection. ... I was made of metal now, I horrid, horrid beast. I then looked around at all the carnage spread by me... All of the deaths, being my fault... Heather noticed my realization, and whispered two words. "I'm sorry..." I shook my head, and put her down. I had to end this madness... I started running along, careful to not cause anymore damage, until I came to a cliff. I gulped, or I would have if I still had lungs. I looked up, at the sky, at the birds flying over my head. ''The world's a much better place without me... ''I thought to myself. I took a deep breath, and jumped off. Before I hit the floor, I thought one last thought: ''You did good... Splat. Draven's Story The Truth Starring: Gwen Trent Duncan Courtney Chris Chef Owen And secondary characters. -----Trent stepped inside of Gwen's Gothic room. "I wandered why you ever went goth,...But now I don't even wanna know. Gwen turned to Trent, laying down her sketch pad. "Truth be told, I am not Goth. I'm against it. But my family's nature forces me to be this way." Gwen says in response. She stands and kisses him on his cheek and walks out of her side door, leading to her garden. Trent walked over to the window, aside to the door. She ran up to Duncan, and hugged him. Trent didn't like him. Not one bit. -----Gwen hugged Duncan and got into his car with Courtney. Courtney, who was sitting in the side seat, looked at Gwen, and gave her an evil look. Courtney HATED that boyfriend stealer. "Where are we going?" She asked Courtney. Duncan got into the driver's seat and smirked. "Well,...We are gonna go to the local bar." He said. "No,...I don't drink." Courtney and Gwen said at the same time. They yanked on the door handles and tried to get out. "No-No!" Duncan said as he turned to the girls. "Let us go!" Gwen yelled. -----Trent looked at the car with the tinted windows. He saw that Duncan wasn't going to let them go. He ran to the car, trying to protect his girlfriend. He banged on the window, but Duncan payed no attention. The girls argued inside, wanting out of this danger's car. Trent ran over to the house, and lifted up a large rock, and threw it inside of Duncan's window. Duncan was mad now. He turned to Trent and raised his knife. Knife? -----Gwen and Courtney were horrified now. Duncan wrestled Trent into the car, and pulled open the lid from a can, and they all fell out, into a deep sleep. Duncan looked at the sleeping teens and giggled. He quickly drove off, into the distance. -----Gwen and Courntey and Trent awake inside of a small basement room. They look at each other and gasp. They all see tiny marks of skulls on them. They turned to one corner, and see the Drama Machine. They stand and run over to it and open up the head. Inside, lay Alejandro. "Gwen? Trent? Courntey? What did Duncan do to you?" Al asked. Gwen reponded, "We don't know. We just woke up here." Alejandro raised up a key. "This key goes to the door. I can't get out now. I'm useless." Alejandro said, handing over the key. Suddenly, after Gwen accepts the key, a large pair of Scissors stabs through the Drama Machine! "Gah!" Alejandro yelps as he slowly dies. "Holy crap!" Trent yells as he runs over to the door with Gwen. -----Gwen carefully unlocks the door. Now they could run. Courtney turned. "Scissorman!" he yelled. Gwen turned as well, "He's from a game! A stupid game!" She gasped at the sight. The killer trampled towards them. He quickly took of his Mask and costume, to reveal a monk's cloth. Still holding the scissors, he said, "Hello kids. Want to die now?" He runs towards them, as they lock the door from the other side. -----Trent runs into the room, and sees Owen in the corner. "Owen!" He yells. Owen stands. "The killer,...He killed Leshawna,...He's after us now." "What?" Courtney asks Owen. "The killer,...Monk,...Scissors,...The chapel." Owen said. Suddenly, Scissors drive through the wall. Owen runs with the group, through the next door. Horror was struck. They were all inside of the Chapel. -----The Monk walks out from behind a large gothic statue. "Gwen, your family nature isn't Gothic. The only reason you are gothic, is because of me. Look at your arm." Gwen looks. She sees a birthmark, that says, "G" The monk shows his arm to them. "G" The Monk raises his scissors. It is all me. All because of you! It was all meant to be! And now it is all yur fault!" He says as he stabs two behind the statues in the area. The heads pop off and Chris and Chef's Heads are shown. They had been hidden inside the statue. -----Trent gasped, "Gwen?" Gwen looked at the Monk. She fell to the floor in horror. The killer was,...Duncan. Owen ran up to him and pushed him over onto Chris's statue. "Run guys!" Owen shouted. "Open it now! Now!!!" Duncan yelled from his suit. Suddenly, a large portal opened up inside of the Chapel. "See ya later!" Ducan yells as they all dissapear. -----They all appeared inside of a strange, pink land. The pink was the inside of an animal. Or Monster. They weren't sure. They did see a stomache and a heart. A voice was heard. "How does it feel to be inside of me?" Duncan said. Trent raised his guitar. A meanacing laugh was heard, as the body filled with blood. They were drowning. Trent quickly swam to the heart, and wacked it with the Guitar. It burst open, and everyone appeared back into Gwen's church. -----Trent looked around. Courtney said, "Is he,...Dead?" She wandered. Courtney sat down next to a wall, overcoming with today's events. Scared, she looked up. Suddenly, scissors drove through the wall. Authors Notes: MY FIRST TDA :D Well, it says no Gory violence. It isn't Gory by definition. Gory would be filling all scenes in here with blood and guts. I did not, I hardly even mentioned blood. So count this as acceptable. :P Writing will improve I promise. Accept meh! :D Ult's Story Jake's Story On a rainy day in Toronto, Canada, DJ and his momma were sitting peacefully on a couch. "Momma, when are the cookies gonna be done" said DJ. Unsure how to respond, Momma says "Sweetie, I dunno. You can't rush perfection." "I love you momma" DJ says. Momma looks scared. DJ, looking confused, said "What's wrong momma". Momma says "We have to talk" in a very clear voice. She gulps, then says "DJ, you are an adopted baby". DJ, surprised, says "What. How is that possible momma? You raised me to be your baby Devon Jospeh." "Son, I adopted you because I thought you were sweet and a loving boy. I never told you because I thought you wouldn't love anymore, honey." An upset DJ asks "Who were my real parents?" Momma, trying to remember says "I believe your parents were Regis Richards and Debbie Richards. They gave you up because they didn't have enough money to keep you." "Well can you tell me what they were like?" says DJ. "Your real ''parents were very nice people to be honest" Momma says, clearly trying to remember her best. "They tried to keep you. Your daddy got two jobs just to support you. And your mom tried to get the money she could. However, on a snowy day in late December, the two came to the agreement of putting you up for adoption." DJ then says "Were you the first to adopt me, Momma?" Momma then shakes her head and says "No. There were three other families. The first was a mexican family but they gave you away because you didn't like tacos. The second family to adopt you was a regular family. However there home was infested with bugs and termites." "Ew" DJ says. "The last family to adopt you was a college couple. They got married after they had adpoted you. However after they did things became a little rough. They got a divorce. The department of child and families took you and placed you with me." "Why did you never tell me?" says DJ, looking down. "Well, I was going to tell you when you were eight years old" says Momma. "However I decided to tell you when you were mature enough to hear." Momma then looks down, back up at DJ and says "I'm sorry for never telling you." DJ, almost in tears, says "I need to find my original family." Momma then slaps DJ saying "Sweetie you can't. It's almost impossible these days" "Almost" DJ says, correcting Momma. "I need to go now." Momma says "I perfectly undertsand sweetie. Are you gonna come back?" hoping he will come back. Responding, DJ says "Of course I will. Your the one who raised me. I just need to find out who my real parents are. I don't know when i'll be back, but it won't be soon. I love you momma, and wish me luck." DJ and his momma then hug and his momma kisses DJ on the cheek. THIS IS NOT DONE. DO NOT EDIT THIS! Thank you TDA15's Story '''TD Holiday Special' - TDAwesome15 (Note: This is really just a small segment of a holiday FF I was GOING to write...but didn''t. -w-)'' Chris: ‘Tis the season here on Total Drama, coming to you live from beautiful Camp Wawanakwa! (camera shows the island completely frozen in a blizzard) Chris: Er…yeah…we’ve decided to bring our contestants here for their most brutal, winter themed challenge yet! Along with some holiday cheer from our staff. (camera shows Chef in a Santa suit) Chef: Do I look like Santy Claus to you!? Chris: How will our contestants survive these cold storms? If…they even GET here…coming up here on Total. DRAMA. *winds pick up and is blown away* (theme song plays) Chris: Welcome back! Here, our competitors will brave the bitter cold of Northern Ontario’s frozen blizzards, and-- Chef: Uh, Chris. Just got a call from the airport…..looks like their flight’s been canceled. Chris: What...whatdya MEAN they can't get here!? You know we have like, an hour's worth of airtime to fill? The phone rings, and Chris answers. Harold: Its actually 44 minutes, not counting-- Chris: Goodbye, Harold. (hangs up) Harold: Okay, GOSH. (hangs up) Chris: Well what now? We’re live, we can’t just END the show with an hour left. Chef: Well what do ‘spect me to do huh? Read ‘em a story!? There is a long pause… Chef: Ugh…''(walks off)'' (camera cuts to Chris and Chef sitting by the fire) Chef: You really expect me to read this? Chris: If it keeps us from getting canceled, then yes. Chef: Fine. (camera cuts to the story) Chef: Every year on Christmas Eve, ole Santy Claus would load up his sleigh, and fly around the world from house to house. At each house, ole Santy Claus grabbed his bag full of toys and treats. And so, ole Santy Claus slid riiiiight down them chimneh. Owen (in a Santa suit) is seen coming down the chimney, but gets stuck and starts squirming. Chef: I said, Santy Claus SLID RIGHT down them chimneh! Owen: Heheh, sorry Chef: Ole Santy Claus brought all the kids new toys and goodies, and the kids left out a few cookies for ole Santy Claus-- Owen: Mmmhmhm, cookies (reaches for cookies) Chef: DON'T TOUCH THOSE! Owen: Sorry! Owen backs away from the cookie dish, but trips on a log in front of the fireplace, knocking over the Christmas tree. The lights on the tree catch on fire, and the alarm goes off, setting off the sprinklers. Chef: Uh…so, after delivering the goodies to a house, Santy Claus climbed back up the chimney, and got back on his sleigh. Owen: (calling at the people in the house) Uh…sorry guys, heheh. Don’t worry, I’ll pay for all that…uh…Merry Christmas, and-- Chef: Let’s GO! Owen: Okay, sheesh… Chef: Ole Santy Claus got up on his sleigh, and called out to his lil’ reindeer all lined up to go… 'Duncan': (wearing deer antlers and nose) Hey, why do I have to be the stupid deer?' '''Chef:' Ole Santy Claus gave out a holler, and made the deer take flight. Owen’s arm rises with a whip, and whips the deer and shouts. Duncan'':' Hey, watch it! '''Owen:' Sorry Duncan! It wasn’t me it was-- His arm whips the deer again, and the deer pull the sleigh into the sky. Owen: Ahhhhaahaha! We're all gonna diiiiiiiiiieeee!!! --END-- (That's all I wrote for it...) Fanny's Story Toad's Story (This was my Write-Off entry. Some things were changed.) Meh. Hello, I guess. My name's Noah. I'd prefer to not say my last name, due to privacy issues. After all, I've been a bit scared of stalkers ever since London, when that insane Ezekiel, or, whatever he was, caught me. Anyways, my parents decided to invite him over today, since he's now fully recovered. From what, you may ask? Well, over the course of Total Drama World Tour, which I did not win, Zeke managed to get first voted off again, turn into some sort of beast, lose his hair and ability to speak, and then he almost died. Luckily, he's back to normal. Now, all I have to do is-- "NOAH!" shouts my mom. "He's here!" I groan. Why do I''', out of every contestant, have to see Zeke? Why can't it be, like, Owen or something? I mope down the stairs, and see Ezekiel. Hmm, no rapper bling or sunglasses. It looks like he's back to his own self, except he's still bald. He makes up for that by wearing his toque. "Hey, Noah." says Ezekiel. No gangsta-speak or "yo, yo, yo"s? "Glad to see ya again, eh." he continues. Eh. I'm glad he's saying that again. I walk upstairs, and show him my room. "Wow, eh." he says. "This is way better than my room at home." I was tempted to ask, "What's your room at home?" He responds, "Well, I sleep in the pole barn with th' cows, eh. Sometimes, th' couch." I seemed to be feeling sorry for him. I know that sounds a bit crazy, but he was turned into a zombie, then rejected by a surfer chick, then he almost died. So, I decided to do something nice for him. "Hang on a sec," I told him, then walked downstairs and picked up my cell phone. "Hello? Bridgette?" I asked. Her voice began to pop up. "Yeah?" she said. "I need you to do something nice for Zeke. He's really--" But, before I could finish, she hung up. Oh, well. I forgot about Geoff. I then decided to call someone else. "Hey, Lindsay." I said onto the phone. Lindsay called me Tyler, so I hung up. I needed to find the perfect girl for Ezekiel. Girl after girl, I had no luck. Finally, after a series of utter failures, I reached my last girl, or should I say, girls. Katie and Sadie. I called them, and tried to get it over with quickly. I then learned that they weren't doing anything much that night, and were lonely. So, I suggested a double date. Me with Katie, Zeke with the other schmuck. We decided to go to Micky D's, since that was Sadie's favorite place to go. At McDonalds, we reserved a table, and ordered from our waiter. Waiter? This sure was a fancy fast-food restaurant that we went to. I am pretty sure it served venison. Anyways, I ordered lobster with broccoli, Katie ordered the venison, Sadie got a cheeseburger, and Zeke ordered Chicken McNuggets. Wow, out of everything you can get at a seemingly fancy restaurant, he picks the cheapest thing on the menu. Way to go, home-school.Not a good move in front of girls. So, we chatted for a few minutes. Katie seemed to be talking about Nebraska Shore a lot, and Sadie was going on about some cute boys at her school. It seemed like she had no interest in Zeke. Eventually, she left, and stuffed her McNuggets down Ezekiel's shirt. He sadly moped away, out of Micky D's. But, the good news was, Katie was still there. We talked about school work. Seems like she gets straight A's, just like me. She was also making goo-goo eyes at me, which I was quite fond of. Who cares about Zeke? I think I just found my dream girl. '''Th' End Zach's Story (Will be posted by February 20th, 2011) MTDM's Story Jessica's Story (Two things... 1. This was my Toad-al Writers Island entry week one, and 2. This is short, but not my best...I sure hope you fully get the message.) From Party to Guitar A 25-year-old woman in a blue sweatshirt is sitting beside the ocean. A wave crashes against the rocks in front of her. She is wet, but it deosn't seem to fase her. "Geoff," she whispers. A man, about the same age, approaches from behind her. "Bridgette," he says, "he's gone. You must accept that." The woman, Bridgette, turns to see a man in a camoflague shirt behind her. "Trent," she says, "he can't really be gone, can he?" The man, Trent, looks down. "Yes, he can." She buries her face into her legs. A wave hits the rocks in front of her and crashes on top of her head. Trent sighs and sits next to her. "I had to accept that same fact when Gwen died, remember?" Trent reminds Bridgette. She looks up, tears streaking down her peach skin. "I remember, she was a close friend." Trent manages to put a smile on hsi face and says, "Well, you should accept Geoff's fate." Bridgette looks at Trent, now teary-eyed. "Trent, please stop forcing yourself to remember." Trent looks up at Bridgette and grabs a guitar lying next to Bridgette. "I miss the way, Gwen said hello," Trent sings, rememebering the song Owen sang after he and Izzy broke up. "By hugging me, real tight," Bridgette singss. The two continue to sing, until tears cover their peach-skinned faces. Trent looks Bridgette in the eyes. Bridgette does the same. The two move their faces closer to each other and they kiss. After the kiss stops, Bridgette says, "I will never get over Geoff, and you will never forget Gwen, but I think I can go from party to guitar, if you can go from goth to surf." Trent nods and the two hug, tears running down their faces. A tribute to Trent and Bridgette. Snow's Story 50 years later. By Snow (Im sorry i like it this way) Chris: *as a old man* Wheres my beard cutter? Chefs ghost: Here. Chris: Thx. Courtney: Lets start. Chris: Fine voting for a new cohost since chef is dead. Heather, Courtney, Duncan, Justin, Al, Gwen,Beth or Owen. Sierra: Cody. Chris: Codys not a choice. Sierra: Fine Beth. Katie and Sadie. We pick Justin! Eva: Duncan. Lindsay: Beth. Chris: DJs the last voter. DJ: Duncan. Chris: K Revote. Lindsay, Gwen, Harold and Geoff will vote. Lindsay: Beth. Gwen: Duncan. Harold: Beth. Geoff: Duncan. Chris: Really. Fine both will host Duncan: I don't want her cohosting with me! Beth: Yeah! Chris: Fine 5 ppl vote. Geoff: Duncan Gwen: Duncan Justin: Beth Al: Beth Courtney: Duncan Chris: Duncan wins *Drops dead* Duncan: ANYONE can win. Voters vote Noah: Izzy Courtney: Al Owen: Izzy Geoff: Bridgette Lindsay: Beth Duncan: And Izzy wins Izzy: I won!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RCMP: *Takes Chris* Chris: What was that RCMP: Your fired Chris: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Duncan: Tune in to TOTAL DRAMA NEW HOSTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The end (It was short but a new idea.) Oatmeal-'s Story What REALLY happened at the Casa De Loser before the Final Debut (Owen vs. Gwen) . Casa De Loser is an exclusive resort just for the eliminated people of Total Drama Island. After all the “guests” arrived there, due to Owen and Gwen making it to the final two; started to argue who would win. Trent obviously supported Gwen, because she was his love interest AT '''the time. Gwen also had many supporters! But, this story isn’t about that. It’s what '''REALLY happened at Casa de Loser. Well, remember the guy that Gwen beat up while eating a sandwich? He’s back, and madder than ever! It’s nighttime; all the ex-contestants were scrambling due to the news of the release of the killer. Harold, in the midst of all this action, decided it was NOT a good idea to start scrambling. So he rounded up all the contestants, and shouted at them. “Guys! Gossh. This is just like that movie. You know the movie with the guy who ran, and the other guy who didn’t run. This is just like the end of that mov-. “ Katie and Sadie interrupted him, and spoke in synchronized words, “But, we didn’t get to see the END 'of that movie. It was too scary!” Izzy also interrupted, “I know how we can get rid of him, and first off we need 25 plies of wood. Then we need a diesel fuel truck, we also need a cactus. Oh! A frozen fish too!”Noah sarcastically said, “Yea, I’ll get my Giant Ogre to run out, and get those things.” He rolled his eyes. “Good!” Izzy said. Duncan had one foot on a chair and was leaning against it, asked “Moron’s, aren’t you guy’s going to ask the guy who’s '''PRO '''at scary movies?” He then shifted two thumbs at himself and said “THIS GUY RIGHT HERE. ''First off, DON’T go alo-.” ''He noticed that Geoff and Ezekiel were missing. “Where’d they go? Bridgette?” he asked to her, she replied, “Geoff said that he was going to have a man-to-man talk with him about sneaking up on me.” While she said that, Duncan pulled out a notebook and crossed out Geoff and Ezekiel’s name. In another part of the island, Geoff and Ezekiel were talking, “The Zeke-ster can get ANY girl he wants, bro. Homie, yo yo yo.” Ezekiel said while flailing his arms up and down. Geoff replied, “Oh hey, No you can’t! You were the first guy eliminated for making all the girls mad at you. “The camera panned to the side, and then panned back at Geoff and Ezekiel who were squirming in the corner as a huge shadow approached them. Then, the camera went back to Duncan and the Crowd. Duncan taught, ''“Rule 2: Make a trail of where you go, so you don’t go in circle-“''Cody after heard this, went to walk around with his bag of BBQ chips, dropping a crumb every once in-a-while. Cody ran out of chips, so he was running as fast as he can back home not noticing where he was running, and not following Duncan’s advice. Cody tripped and said, “Ladies? Ladies?” he then noticed a shadow. He screamed, “HEEEEELPPPPPP” Sierra, not being part of this show, popped out of no-where and looked for Cody. Sierra said, “Cody? Cody-kins?” Duncan was saying “''Don’t attack'ALL 'strangers; you don’t know if they can help.” Sierra ran into the crowd, “'''OMIGOSH, it’s the Total Drama CAST.” Sadie, Beth, and Katie yelled out, “You took Cody! Give him back!” They grabbed her, Harold walks to Sierra in one of those old Al-Capone suits and said, “So you took one of our blood, take her to the-“ The camera closes in on Harold’s eyes, “Marshmallow Pit.” They then dragged her off, Duncan tried to interrupt by saying, “You guys aren’t strong enough to fight off the Pit-Killer! Bring DJ!” DJ walked over to them, but nervously said “I don’t think this is a good idea” They started walking, DJ after he saw the killer, screamed and ran away. The camera pans away from him and pans away to the girl are dragging Sierra away. The killer was a big burly man, who could lift up two cars at the same time. So he lifted all the girls, and put them in his bag, they screamed so loud that the whole island could hear them. Duncan said, “Oh whatever! I give up. I’m going in.” He marched down to where the girl’s been, and said “Let’s go Killer?” he looked at the person, and noticed it was a 4”11 intern. Geoff, Ezekiel, Sierra, Sadie, Katie, and Cody jumped out from behind a tree. “April-Fools!” they shouted. “But, who’s she?” they all pointed at Sierra. ''Word of Advice to you, Sierra’s a stalker; and Duncan’s word is key in a death situation. '' 810/810 words. Drama's Story Total Drama Drama Drama Drama World Tour Chris:Last time on Total Drama World Tour,3 Contestants remained in the finale!Heather won first place in the race to hawaii.Then Alejandro and Cody tied for second place getting them into the finale. Chris:Then in the finale Alejandro beat Cody in the tiebraker challange making Alejandro and Heather the final two!In the end Heather won Total Drama World Tour!Who knew?Me.What will happen next?Find out right now on Total Drama World Tour! (After everybody swims away) Heather:Well there's goes my million.I hate this show! Leshawna:You hate everything. Noah:Ain't that the truth. Heather:Shut up and go swim to the valcano. Alejandro:Heather i have returned! Heather:As a robot. Chef:Chris what are we gonna do now? Chris:I don't know.I'm thinking. Chef:About what? Chris:About thinking about what i trying to think about. Justin:Look's like my popularity is back. Leshawna:Now that we all know Alejandro is a backstabber your hot. Justin:Like always. Duncan:Hey Gwen. Gwen:Hey Duncan. Courtney:That's it!I'm tired of you two and i'm tired of Gwen smooching with my man. Gwen:Well atleast i'm not you. Courtney:So what that post to mean? Gwen:Oh nothing. Cody:Well atleast 3rd place is ok.Right? Sierra:Sure.You should've won. Cody:I knew i'd never win from the start. Sierra:It's ok.Chris will just add another season. Chris:No.Total Drama is over forever! Contestants:Why? Chris:All my money is gone!Now i can't have a fourth season due to no prize. Chef:That means i'm not getting paid!Which means no money for me. Heather:Who cares.We need the money more than you Sargent Chef. Chef:Why i outta. Owen:Woah.Easy Chef.Well you got fish near you so let's eat. Chef:Do you think that Food will pop up anytime for you? Owen:Yes. Chef:Never mind. Chris:I got a surprise for all of you at the island. Heather:Do you mean lammo Camp Wawanakwa? Chris:Yep.All 25 of you will race to the island.The contestant that gets their first goes to Season Four! Noah:Only one.Oh gosh what a challange.(sarcasticlly) Lindsay:I know right. Noah:Leave me alone. Chris:Let the race begin!On your mark!Get set!Go! *Everybody gets in speedboats and takes off Justin:Let's kick it into high gear! *presses the turbo button Justin:Woah! *falls off boat Justin:This was not suppost to happen. *everybody passes him Justin:Well better start swimming. Chris:Cody is in the lead! Cody:Thank goodness. Sierra:Cody! Cody:Ahh!What are you doing on here? Sierra:I can't stand a season without you codykins! Cody:Oh great.Another season with her?What did i do to deserves this! *boat stops Cody:Oh no.This was the same boat i used in Episode 25!We're out of fuel! Sierra:Luckily i got some gasoline from the plane just incase. Cody:Well that was odd. *Heather passes him Cody:Hurry sierra! *boat starts going again Cody:Yes!Now all we have to do is catch up with Heather. Heather:Yes!I'm gonna make it! Justin:I need to get on the nearest boat. Leshawna:Wanna lift sugarbaby? Justin:Thank you Leshawna. Harold:Back off The Other Alejandro.I didn't trust him.I don't trust you.I'll destroy you will my wicked skills. Justin:Which are nerdy.See ya later. *boat takes off Harold:I'll get you for this! Cody:There's heather! Geoff:Move out of the way. Leshawna:I smell Victory!Oh no. *Leshawna crashes with Cody and Sierra Alejandro:Time to take off this suit! Bridgette:Your back to normal! Alejandro:That quick.Oh no. *Alejandro,Cody,Sierra,and Leshawna crash Owen:We're gonna make it Izzy!Oh no.Not again! *Cody,Sierra,Alejandro,Owen,Leshawna,and Izzy crash Heather:First place.Oh no!So close! *Cody,Sierra,Alejandro,Owen,Leshawna,Izzy,and Heather crash. Duncan:Here we go again. *Cody,Sierra,Alejandro,Owen,Leshawna,Izzy,Heather,and Duncan crash into the island Chris:Oh great.Another tie.Well since all of you got first place all of you are going to Season Four! Cody,Sierra,Alejandro,Owen,Leshawna,Izzy,Heather,and Duncan:Woo hoo! Courtney:No!I wanted to be in Season Four!Me only! Chris:Well you should of crashed with the others. Courtney:I'll sue you again! Chris:No matter.I had all my money all along.But i'll add in Noah and Courtney. Noah:Great.Another season. Courtney:Yeah that's right! Tyler:Oh well.Atleast i have you Lindsay.Lindsay? Lindsay:Oh justin. Tyler:Now i lost her!I hate my life. Lindsay:Oh Justin i hate you Alejandro! Justin:But i'm not Alejandro!How many times do i have to say it! Lindsay:I may be dumb but i'm smart enough not to fall into your trap Alejandro. Justin:Never mind.Just go! Lindsay:Come on Tyler.Let's go. Tyler:Ok Lindsay. Cody(CONF):Here we go again. Alejandro(CONF):I'm back and this time i am going all the way to the top.Just you watch me. Heather(CONF):I'm going to win back my million dollars.Just you wait. Ezekial:What about me eh? Justin:You just missed it. Ezekial:Miss what? Justin:A chance to compete in Season Four. Ezekial:No! Cody:This time i'm in it to win it. Chris:22 Contestants.8 Weeks and a whole lot of cash!Who will win this time?Find out next season on Total Drama Reloaded! The End AJ's Story (This Takes place right after Total Drama World Tour) Despite the shining sun outside, the contestants of Total Drama were sitting gloomily on a Hawaiian beach, well...most of them. "Is she....really gone?" Bridgette asked, her voice shaking. "We're not sure, but we haven't heard anything from the policemen yet." Chris replied. Owen looked over at Chris sadly, "This...this can't be happening." He began to cry. He then felt a hand on his shoulder. "It's ok big guy", he looked up and saw Noah standing there. The contestants exchanged worried glances, as police men pulled up alongside the beach. "She wasn't THAT mean, she didn't deserve this," Sierra wailed "I actually miss her." "I never realized what it would be like with her actually gone" Gwen replied sadly. She lie her head down on Trent's shoulder, and felt a tear run down her cheek. Duncan looked over, despite the anguish in the air he felt a ping of jealousy. It was interrupted by the sound of crunching sand. Two police men approached, both with sad looks on their faces, "I'm really sorry everyone, but we have some bad news". The contestants got into DJ's bus, and prepared themselves for a long drive over to the hospital. It was true, Heather was really gone. Most of the contestants just barely escaped the lava flying through the air, but Heather didn't. She got hit right in the back. It took the contestants a while to grasp that her being gone was real, but now her absence hit them. Ezekiel was also nowhere to be seen, but his disappearance was minor compared to what happened to Heather. The contestants chatted over their lost competitor in the back seats of the bus. Leshawna was sitting at the table with Katie, Sadie and DJ. "Suddenly, i feel bad for slapping Heather." She said, remembering back to what happened in the Alps. "It's so depressing that she is gone." Katie cried, as she inched closer to Sadie. "So soo depressing." Sadie agreed. DJ also had a look of sadness on his face, "No one deserves this kind of fate man, no one." The contestants arrived at the hospital, and were brought up to a room on the fifth floor that overlooked Hawaii. There she was, eyes closed, lying on the hospital bed with an oxygen mask attached to her mouth. After twenty minutes of watching Heather lie there in silence, the Doctor walked into the room. "She isn't dead, but she's in a horrible condition. She should be awake soon." He said, trying to hide the anguish in his voice. Heather's eyes blinked open, and she looked around at all of her fellow contestants that stood around her room. She couldn't believe it, they actually cared enough about her enough to visit. "Hannah, i'm really sorry this happened to you" Lindsay cried. She tightly hugged Beth and both of them burst into tears. Heather's breaths steadily became heavier and more distanced. She raised her head as far as she could and looked at everyone, "Thanks Lindsay, thanks everyone, I can't believe you guys came." "We couldn't leave you my lady" Harold replied with a bow. "Yeah, no man left behind" Geoff said, tearing up. This was too much, even for easy going Geoff. "Alejandro, please come here" Heather said in a weak voice. Alejandro walked over to her and knelt down by her bed. He slowly took her hand. Heather's eyes were full of pain as she looked up at Alejandro, "Alejandro, I have one thing to say...I'm sorry." With that her breathing stopped, causing everyone's head to hang. She passed away with a smile, and everyone knew it was true... she was gone. TN's Story Neko's Story Note: This is written in Noah's point of view. Do I really have to write this? No. But whatever. Apparently, I have to write my views on all of the other people who competed on Total Drama, due to Chris telling me to, and my contract. If I ever win Total Drama, the first thing I'm doing is buying myself out of that contract. Anyway. So what do I think about the others? Let's see. Well, I'll start with people I actually like. Owen? He may be a ticking time bomb of noxious fumes, but he's honestly my best friend on this show. World Tour would've sucked even more without him there, and I'm glad I'm his friend. Even if he can clear an entire house- no, mansion in five seconds flat. Izzy, now she's another story. One, those fansites need to quit pairing us together. Two, she's absolutely, postively insane. She caused a huge explosion on Boney Island just by using a ball of sap and twigs, and was one of the RCMP's Most Wanted. Because of this, I'm glad she's on my side. Even if she's constantly trying to cause situations between Cody and I, I can tell she's got her heart in the right place. I just hope being her friend doesn't mean I get maimed. Speaking of Cody, let's talk about him. No, I am NOT in love with him. Just because I kissed him in my sleep doesn't mean I'm gay. Continuing on, Cody's a pretty good friend. We used to play video games all the time back at Playa de Losers, and I always beat him, for the record. When he's not being stalked by Sierra or fawning over Gwen, he can hold a pretty decent conversation. And to finish it off, I'll discuss Eva. The only other sane one in "Team E-Scope", she's a great person when she doesn't want to kill you. Her anger mangement has improved, and I think she'd do well if she compete again. Plus, Total Drama wouldn't be a complete waste of my life with her around. No, that does not mean I'm in love with her, Cody, or Izzy. Geez. So that's pretty much the only people I am friends with on Total Drama. I mean, there are others who I'm neither friends nor enemies with, such as DJ, Leshawna, Tyler, and Bridgette. But the others... Yeah, don't get me started. Oh, wait, I have to write about them. Joy. Well, one of the people who's pretty high on this "hate list" is Justin. God, I can't stand him. He's the definition of Narcissist, always looking in a mirror and thinking he's the hottest thing to walk the planet. It was hilarious to see him fail to be a good antagonist in Action. Another person I greatly dislike would have to be Alejandro; he's like another Justin, only more evil. He's so full of himself, and he's truly an eel. Yes, I'm still bitter about being eliminated. Wouldn't you be? Oh, yeah, now that I mentioned people who got me eliminated, there's Duncan. He truly thinks he's the most bad-a-- Oh, yes, PG show. Don't want Chris angry, now would I? Right. Anyway, he thinks he's so cool, being a menace to society. But everyone knows he got DJ a new bunny. Not so bad now, aren't you? I don't understand what Courtney and Gwen are so excited about. Courtney, ugh. "I was a C.I.T.!" "I was almost class president!" (I was, in case you were wondering.) No one cares, honey. And the only other person who likes you is Bridgette, and she doesn't even like you that much. Heck, Heather has more friends. Now, Duncan's current girlfriend, Gwen. I almost feel sympathy for her; karma's really come back to bite her in the butt. But she's willing to lose a slight friend for Duncan? I'd take crazy Trent over him. Which reminds me-- Oh, you want me to stop writing, Chris? I'm taking too much time? Well, let's not focus on "The Host With The Most", shall we? He was the worst boss I ever had. I got barely any pay for all the work I did, and not to mention he tortures teenagers daily on his show. He's a bald, two-timing, ego-obsessed, sadistic-- Oh, you say I can stop now? Whatever, I'm glad that's over. Never again, you hear, Chris? Heather rocks's Story (Note:This Story Is About The Survivors Of The Volcano Eruption In TDWT) Characters: *Duncan *Gwen *Heather *Courtney *Noah *Sierra *Cody *Owen Heather got up standing on a beach and looked around and saw other survivors,"Where are the others?"Heather asked,looking for the the other contestants. "Don't know,they probably died or something,"Duncan said in a calm,yet confused tone,"Gwen,you're here!So is Courtney." "Duncan!I thought I might've lost you,"Gwen said very excited. "Well I'm alive!"Duncan said and hugged Gwen. Courtney just stared at them not wanting to say anything,but she stopped staring because Owen and Noah had distracted her. "Noah!You're alive!Thank god,my buddy is still alive!"Owen said gleefuly,"but where's Izzy?". "Owen, I have no idea where Izzy is, but I suppose it's nice to see you too." Noah said, while he was looking for Izzy. "Cody!!!,"Sierra said,as she ran for Cody picking him up and kissing him over and over. "Um,hi Sierra,how's it going?"Cody said nervously. "Oh,I'm doing great!Except for my baldness and my legs."Sierra said not caring about what happened her,but caring about Cody mostly. Heather looked at everybody then stared at the ocean waiting for someone else to come stranded on this beach,with nowhere to go,"I guess we're all here,"she finaly said. "I guess we are,"Courtney said eyeballing Heather. "So,what do we do now?"Gwen asked looking at everybody,with Duncan's arms wrapped around her like a snake,"Ow,Duncan,not so tight," and Duncan loosed up his arms just a bit. "I don't know Gwen,why don't you ask Duncan,"Courtney said angrily. "Whatever,anybody else want to say something,"said Gwen,not taking her eyes off Courtney. "I guess we should survive here for a while 'til we think of something,"Heather said randomly. "Ooh,that's a good idea Heather,I'll get the wood!"Sierra said and went off running to get some wood to make some shelter. "Finaly a good idea from Heather,"Gwen said and everybody,but Heather laughed. "That's probably because she's not focousing on the game anymore 'cause it's over,"Noah said to Gwen. "That's a good point,"both Gwen and Duncan said and they looked at each other and laughed. "Is there anything we will need?"Cody asked looking at Heather. Heather rolled her eyes and said,"We need some food,so get going boys," (TBC) Kg's Story Aimers's Story "And Then There Were Two" by Aimers NOTE: This story contains mature ideas....While it is not excessively gory, it does have some violence in it... Setting: Old mansion on a deserted island It was a dark and cold night. The wind was rustling, the crows were cawing, there was a storm approaching the area. There was a flash of lighting, and suddenly, a shadowy figure appeared at the doorstep of his mansion. His eyes darted back in forth, as if worried about something that would strike him down. It had been many years since the "incident" and he was ready to take revenge. "GOSH! That was my rare stamp collection!" shouted a voice in the distance. The shadowy man shied away into his home, only leaving a small envelope on the doorstep. He was ready to exact his plan. "Hey nerd, why don't you get a life! Then we would stop picking on you! I can't believe I spent 5 hours on a plane with you!" shouted another voice. Soon both came into view. It was clear from the beginning that neither liked each other. One was very skinny, and wore glasses, while the other was better built, and had piercings all over his face. "I don't even understand why I came to this island with you Harold!" "Because we both got a letter telling us to! And they promised that we would get rare trading cards if we came! Seriously Duncan, stop being a loser." shouted Harold. "Yes because I'm totally the loser." Duncan said sarcastically. He dramatically rolled his eyes until he noticed the small letter on the ground. Something compelled him to look up. He saw the dark mansion as lightning flashed across it, giving it an eerie feel. Harold decided to look up too and screamed immediately. He jumped in Duncan's arms, unable to look up at the hung man, covered in blood from stab wounds. His neck was bent at an odd angle from being attached to a noose for so long, but the blood was a glistening red. "Fresh" mumbled Duncan. "Wait! Its not a real body! Its proportions are wrong!!!" shouted Harold. "And look! A letter..." Duncan pulled the letter out of the body. "Wow Harold, your nerdiness actually was useful for once. Well I'll read the letter now...since I'm better than you...'Welcome Harold and Duncan. This is my private island. Nice isn't it? In front of you is my mansion, a place of fear. Inside are three challenges, that will test everything you two have. Failure will result in punishment, while success will reward you with things you need. So enter the mansion now and take on the challeng-" "No way am I going in there!" shouted Harold. He started to run away, only to trip over rocks that were sprawled all over the path. When he stood up, he noticed how the rocks were formed in patterns that looked very familiar. Suddenly, he yelped and ran back to Duncan, cowering in fear. Duncan hated when Harold did this, but realized why he was so fearful. The rocks were arranged in a pattern of "P.S. your pilot to this island is dead." "What the He-" "Duncan, we have no time to curse! Go in that mansion!" Harold ran inside like a wild chicken. His arms flapped around like they were tentacles and he would have never stopped...if he hadn't run into a wall. Duncan rolled his eyes for the one-hundredth time. Ever since his parole officer had forced him to help out at nerd conventions, Harold had constantly talked to him about action figures and cards. He wished he had never went to that convention. It was so obvious that a super nerd like Harold would be there, and based on their past conflicts in Total Drama, seeing each other again would be a fiasco. "Ugh, nerd, stop failing and just follow me!" Duncan said exasperatedly. He dragged Harold by the ear into the mansion, muttering about how he would think of new ways to bully the nerd once this was over. Finally, the two reached a sign with words carved in as if someone was using their fingernails. "Oh great! Looks like our friendly 'host' forgot to mention that we would die if we lose!" he said after letting go of Harold's ear. The sign only had three words on it. "Climb Or Die" Harold was chilled to the bone, a damp splotch was appearing in his pants and he started screaming madly. "I'm not staying here!" he screamed while running to the door out of the mansion. "Wait Ha-" CRACK Harold was inches from being TBC Alfan's Story The end of TD as we know it.(Takes place after TDWT. The contestants gather for a reunion show. The perspective is from Noah, Heather, and finally Alejandro. I will point out when perspective changes.) Morg's Story Noahfan's Story 5 Gum's Story EvaBridgetteGwenRocks's Story ~The Holiday~ (Takes place after TDWT) P.S-This story is from Gwen's perspective) I sat there, on the shore away from everybody else. Duncan was carving a skull into one of the trees, Alejandro was tormenting Heather, Beth and Lindsay comparing nails, Courtney was sitting under an umbrella writing a list to try and destroy me...I think. "Girl! Why you sitting here by yourself!" I hadn't noticed that Leshawna had crept up behind me. "Oh. I just don't feel exactly like enjoying myself right now." I smiled slightly at her. "C'mon! It's the beach!" Bridgette added. "You have to enjoy it! I can teach you how to surf!" Bridgette's face then beamed up in a massive smile. "Oh fine! Whatever!" Bridgette and Leshawna both grabbed one of my hands each and pulled me up off my seat. As we were walking along the sand, Duncan turned around as we walked passed him. He flashed a slight smile at me. Once we reached the umbrella where Bridgette had been sitting she lead Leshawna and I over. "Here, put this on." Bridgette was holding up a wetsuit. So, I did as Bridgette had said and I put the wetsuit on. "It is so tight! How can you wear one of these things?" I asked Bridgette. "You'll get used to it." Bridgette faced me. "You can't expect me to get out there!" Leshawna looked at Bridgette, and then pointed to the water. "Well, it's your loss." Bridgette told Leshawna. Bridgette and I then smuthered our selves in sunscreen and then started to walk out to the water. "Wait! Wait! Wait!" I heard a voice say behind me. I turned around. It was Duncan. "Good luck out there." He said to me. "Thanks. Becuase I am gonna need all luck I can get". I smiled nervously at him. "You'll be fine!" Duncan kissed me softly on the cheek. I started to walk more towards the water, facing the blue water. This is it. If Bridgette can surf this easily, so can I. No problem. I was telling myself in my head. This is my moment to shine and show everyone what I can really do.... '''''To Be Continued.... (I know this is short, but I didn't have alot of time. I still hope it is good) CD-TDA's Story SMP's Story Nad's Story TDAFan99's Story Characters *Blaineley *Bridgette *Courtney *DJ *Duncan *Heather *Justin *Lindsay *Owen *Sierra *Trent *Tyler Total Drama Big Brother! Chapter 1 Chris: Welcome to Total Drama Big Brother. In just a few moments twelve doors will open revealing this season's twelve HouseGuests. *The doors open. Owen, Heather, Duncan, DJ, Lindsay, Bridgette, Trent, Courtney, Tyler, Justin, Sierra, and Blaineley walk through Chris: Hello HouseGuests. This is the Big Brother House. Where you will compete in HoH challenges, PoV challenges, and Have-not challenges. HoH is a head of household. If you win that you are immune for that week and get to nominate two HouseGuests for eviction. PoV is power of veto. The two nominees along with other HouseQuests will compete in the PoV challenge. If you are a nominee and win you can save yourself and the HoH will put someone else up on the chopping block or if you are a not nominated HouseGuest you can either not use it on anyone or save someone on the chopping block and the HoH will put someone else on the chopping block. The Have-not competitions are held to find out who are the have-nots in the house. If you lose the Have-not challenge you are a have-not. Have-nots eat slop, take cold showers, and sleep in the uncomfortable have-not bedrooms. The first challenge is called "Super Wedgie". You will attach your underwear to a hook. When I press a button the hooks will go up. If you want to drop out pull the drop out rope and the hook will fall. Last one left wins HoH. *The HouseGuests attach their underwear to hooks *Chris presses a button and the hooks go up *Justin pulls the drop out rope *Owen pulls the drop out rope *Blaineley pulls the drop out rope *Sierra pulls the drop out rope *DJ pulls the drop out rope *Lindsay pulls the drop out rope *Duncan pulls the drop out rope *Trent pulls the drop out rope *Tyler pulls the drop out rope *Bridgette pulls the drop out rope *Courtney pulls the drop out rope *Heather pulls the drop out rope Chris: Heather wins HoH. Heather it is your responsibility to nominate two HouseGuests for eviction. You also get the HoH bedroom. It is the only bedroom on the second floor. All the other bedrooms are on the first floor. Now use the confessional in the diary room. Heather (CONF): It is awesome that I won the first HoH. Duncan (CONF): That was a lame challenge. Heather won it. Which stinks even more. Lindsay (CONF): I don't know if I'm safe. I remember in Total Drama Island when I swore at Heather. I hope she doesn't. Courtney (CONF): How could I just let that challenge slip through my fingers. I'm so weak. I deserve to go home. Ok stop it. You're pathetic. Show some confidence Courtney. Justin (CONF): The reason I dropped out early is because that was very uncomfortable and I couldn't risk my underwear tearing and me falling on the ground. That might injure me. Trent (CONF): I hope that I don't get nominated. Bridgette (CONF): Why did Heather have to win? Now we have no idea who she'll nominate. Let's just hope it is not me. Blaineley (CONF): I am going to win this season. I am Blainerefic. Sierra (CONF): Heather won the HoH. So I have to pretend I'm with her and in the end stab her in the back. Owen (CONF): I am on a lot of seasons. Maybe I'll win this one. Tyler (CONF): I hope Lindsay and I make it to the final two. DJ (CONF): I miss my momma.